


Where a murder is only postponed

by Dwarfanonymice



Series: Kingsman's vignettes [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is murderous, Harry is in our thoughts, Illya save Napoleon please, M/M, Napoleon flirts too much, and the dogs too apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfanonymice/pseuds/Dwarfanonymice
Summary: Napoleon tries to make friends. Eggsy doesn't take it too well. The dogs are worried.





	Where a murder is only postponed

It was the 28th of December. After meeting those two annoying gentlemen and leaving them with Harry the night before, a clearly irritated Eggsy was signing paperwork and putting a final touch for the New Year’s celebration. After all the business wasn’t all a front and they needed the money to keep the customers happy and interested.

He was so busy that he almost didn’t hear the knock on the door if not for the little snuffed warning from JB and Hamish who were looking sharp and lethal in front of it.  
While keeping a hand on the button for one of the various traps, he called: “Enter and be quick. I don’t have time to spare.”

“Not even for one who wants to know you better?” was the amused reply.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and he groaned: “Not again. What do you want, Napoleon?”

“Oh, come on. I’m not that bad” the silver haired man answered while proceeding to sit on the armchair in front of Eggsy’s desk with all the nonchalance in the world and ignoring the fact that he hadn’t been invited to.

“You were certainly funnier last night, but perhaps it was because you were drunk” he continued.

“I wasn’t that drunk last night” corrected Eggsy with a point of malice.

“Au contraire” grinned Napoleon “You asked Harry if he was a horse so you could ride him like a cowboy”.

“And who convinced you I don’t say things like that to him when I’m sober?” was the quick repartee.

“Well, if you do, that’s certainly impressive and I would like to see some footage” Napoleon winked salaciously.

“Wait, did you just flirt with me?” asked a dumbfounded Eggsy.

“Have been since last night, but thanks for noticing” nodded royally the spy.

“Leave the boy alone” said a long suffering voice from the door. “He doesn’t need to experiment the full force of your charm.”

“Why not?” was the offended reply.

Illya advanced towards Napoleon with the inevitability of a Russian storm and he whispered something in his ear.

“Oh,” said the American while eyeing Eggsy with interest “Is that so? Well, then, we must leave you, Arthur, and prepare accordingly. If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen” and, without another word, he left.

Illya looked at Napoleon go with restrained horror and he turned to Eggsy: “You have my word he won’t be too much of a nuisance and he won’t ruin anything”.

After those enigmatic words, he too left, leaving an even more confused and slightly irritated Eggsy behind.

“You know, boys” he muttered darkly to the dogs “I really hope those two stay put or I swear I will call for that favour from the FBS and have them disappear. You mark my words”.

He nodded sagely and he went back to his papers leaving behind two worried dogs who decided to run out of the door in search of their more reasonable master.

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea.  
> When will Napoleon and Illya leave me and the boys alone? Only time will tell.  
> Not Beta-ed. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
